elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Crown Store
The Crown Store is an in-game digital marketplace that was introduced in conjunction with the release of The Elder Scrolls Online: Tamriel Unlimited. Through this marketplace players can purchase additional content, including but not limited to, DLC, costumes, mounts, pets and player homes. Crowns Purchases require crowns, an in-game currency that was added with the introduction of the Crown Store. Crowns can be purchased from the official ESO account store for PC/Mac, the Playstation Store for PlayStation 4, and the Xbox Live Store for Xbox One. New players will receive a free one-time gift of 500 , and ESO Plus members can receive a monthly allotment of 1,500 . The following are the currently available Crown packages: Crown Crates Crown Crates are loot boxes found in the Crown Store's Utility category that contain a randomized selection of consumables and valuable collectables, including discontinued items and rare season exclusive items. There is a category in the Crown Store called Crown Crates where players may purchase rewards featured in the current season. However, purchases within this category require a special in-game currency called Crown Gems, which can only be obtained by playing the Crown Crates mini-game. Upcoming content The following is content coming soon to the Crown Store: |} Available content The following is content currently available on the Crown Store: |} |} Assistants Inventory Riding Lesson Service Tokens Skill Line |} Experience Respecs Supplies |} Hats Polymorphs |} Crafting Exotic Mimic Stones |} Horses Special |} Domestic Exotic |} Notable Homes Staple Homes Furnishings |} Emotes Hairstyles Markings Personalities Skins |} Discontinued content The following is content no longer available on the Crown Store: |} |} |} |} |} |} Hats Polymorphs |} |} Horses Special |} Domestic Exotic |} Furnishings |} Hairstyles Markings Personalities Skins |} Trivia *Content purchased from the Crown Store on one account cannot be transferred to another. *Players who purchased discontinued content from the Crown Store prior to removal can still use it. *The Style Parlor was introduced to the Crown Store with the release Update 11. This collection allows players to change the name, race and appearance of their characters, and introduces hair styles, adornments, markings and personalities. *With the release of Update 13, player homes can be purchased from the Crown Store, allowing players to bypass the purchase requirements needed for purchases. *For April Fools in 2017 a temporary category called "Pay to Lose" was added. Its name is a play on the "Pay to Win" trope associated with free-to-play games and subscription-free MMOs, which earn revenue through micro-transactions via an in-game store. *ZeniMax Online Studios has confirmed that it is permissible to trade crown store items for gold, as this would be considered a trade of an in-game item for another in-game item. There is currently no actual way to simultaneously trade Crown Store content for gold, but it can be done by sending gold or the gift one after the other. Appearances * de:Kronen-Shop es:Tienda de coronas ja:Crown Store ru:Кронный магазин uk:Магазин крон Category:The Elder Scrolls Online Category:Online: Post Launch Updates Category:Online: Crown Store Category:Online: Lists